Consumers use a wide variety of sheet materials in and around the home as an underlayment and lining material. Decorative papers have been used for many years to line drawers and shelves. Some decorative papers are provided with an adhesive on one side to provide a more permanent lining. Plastic materials, such as polyvinyl chloride, have also been provided in sheet form for use by consumers as liners. Some of these plastic materials are provided as a simple sheet. Other plastic materials are provided with an adhesive on one side for a more permanent installation. For more than a year, consumers have also been provided with foam plastic materials for use as liners. These materials provide cushioning and are also less prone to slipping. One such material consists of a loosely woven fabric scrim with a foam polyvinyl chloride coating. This material is noncontinuous in that the openings between many of the adjacent scrim fibers remain open after the application of the foam. The foam has a nonslip characteristic but is not an adhesive. This material provides good cushioning and nonslip characteristics. It has been well received in the consumer marketplace and used widely as a lining material and underlayment. Such foam covered scrim sheet material is commercially available in various sizes. Companies such as Griptex Industries, Inc. of Alpharetta, Ga. and American Nonslip produce such materials commercially.
All of the above described materials have negative aspects. Paper or plastic nonadhesive shelf lining can slide around on the surface to which it is applied. In drawers in particular, such linings can become bunched up and pushed to the rear of the area sought to be protected. Such shelf linings do not provide cushioning or protection for things placed on a shelf or in a drawer. Adhesive paper or plastic shelf liners do not normally become bunched up or slide when first installed. However, thereafter, portion of the adhesive may dry out allowing the lining to slide and become bunched up. In other situations, the adhesive sticks to the surface under the lining paper even when the lining paper is removed. This can mar a surface and leave an objectionable, sticky, discolored area on a shelf or in a drawer.
On the other hand, foam plastic covered scrim shelf linings have their own problems. While they do not slide on a shelf or in a drawer and can be removed, they prevent objects placed on them from sliding. A homeowner cannot put a cup on a shelf and slide it along that shelf to a desired position. Rather, it must be picked up and moved. The scrim based shelf linings are also noncontinuous. They have numerous openings forming part of the product. The appearance is therefore often not as pleasing to consumers as what can be achieved on a continuous paper or plastic surface.